Midnight Tea
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: Pregnant, soon to be unmarried, and moving into the building where her soulmate resides. What's a girl to do? When Serena moves back to Japan, she has no idea that she's running back into the arms of her forever love.
1. Prologue

Midnight Tea

Serena marries the man of her dreams and begins her life of happily ever after. Something interrupted her ever, however, and now she is back where she started. Although, she is not as friendless as she thought.

Prologue

The stars reflected the hope in two pairs of eyes on a warm, clear night. Two lovers were having a bitter parting in a place that held so many beautiful memories: the roof of an apartment building.

"Please say yes, Serena," he pleaded softly. "Please." His dark hair covered his bright, blue eyes so that she, mercifully, could not see the tears brimming in them.

"There's nothing left for me to say. I can't marry you, Darien, I just can't." She dropped her eyes and tried to take her hand from his, but his grip was too strong.

"Why do you think that you'll be happy with him? He's just trying to-"

"Darien, don't. Please let me go," she said firmly, having had enough of this painful conversation. It was no use trying to talk to her soul mate about her fiancé.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life," he said bitterly, letting go of her hand and turning away from her. He hoped that his unusual outburst of anger would make her reconsider, but he had no such luck.

"Isn't that for me to find out?"

"Well, when he leaves you for a whore he picks up over there, don't come running back to me," he growled.

"Dam it, Darien; I've waited for you long enough! If you had just spoken the second we met, I wouldn't be leaving!"

He had no response to her retort. She was right. He had had plenty of time to make her his own, and now he had lost her completely. He didn't want to let his anger go, though, and her determined face fueled it even further. "You're just using him to try and forget me. He'll never give you what you need; what I can give you."

"You really think you're all there is, don't you? I can't believe that I couldn't see how arrogant you are. He makes me laugh, Darien. Could you ever do that? No? Well, then, as you can see, he does have something to offer, even if he isn't you, and doesn't have the wonderful qualities that are buried in you at this point. I thought that I could make you change, that I could help you become a better man. Instead, you are trying to talk me out of a marriage that would make me happy. What kind of man does that? A selfish man does, Darien, and I can't live the rest of my life with someone so selfish." Serena began to cry and ran down the stairs.

Well, he thought, time will prove me right, and then what? We'll see how you like the loneliness and pain. He would regret not having their midnight tea sessions. Every Thursday night, they would go onto the roof of their apartment building and have tea at midnight. They used to talk and laugh about anything and everything. Now that was going to end. He was more sorry than she would ever realize.


	2. Discovery

Chapter One: Discovery

It was a beautiful, crisp, summer evening in Virginia. The air was fresh, the sun was setting, and twenty-four year old Serena Tsukino Hapland was brutally unromantic at the moment.

"Hey, Serena, sweetie? I'm going to go to the bar to meet George, okay," Ray said, peeking around the corner into the pristine, white kitchen where his five-months pregnant wife was stirring something green in a small pot.

"Alright. What time are you going to be home, do you think," she asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"Around one, so don't wait up for me. He wants to talk about the new contracts, and it will take a while to talk him down." He put his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head on the back of hers. "Then tomorrow, we can go to the theater, just like I promised," he whispered into her ear.

Ray left a few moments later, without his phone, and without saying goodbye. It didn't matter if she waited up for him or not, she'd still be awake. Serena was getting more than annoyed at all of his emphasized promises and then having them be put off until another day, when finally, she didn't even care about the outing that they were supposed to have. She was always sharing him with time, and time got the better portion. She just hoped that after the baby was born, he would stick around a little bit more to be with his child. After three years of marriage, however, she knew that he would be spending less and less time at home when his child was born, and there wasn't much she could do about it…

Ray went to his office for about ten minutes the next day, kissed Serena on the cheek when he came home, and said that he had to do some work. He locked himself in his den for a few hours, only coming out to grab a snack or to ask Serena to make him a sandwich. Serena didn't want to think badly about her husband, but he was getting to be very lazy. He was in the bathroom when the phone rang. Let it ring, Serena thought. She was working on a complicated recipe, and couldn't disturb the process. After the fourth ring, she sighed and walked towards the phone. Ray ran out of the bathroom and called, "I'll get in in the den, hon," as the answering machine clicked on.

Serena went back into the kitchen, turned off the fan, and heard both Ray's and George's voices. She was about to go turn off the answering machine, when she heard Ray talking about her elderly grandfather.

"Yeah, so when the stiff dies, she'll inherit a fortune. That should be any day now. I'll be rich! Then I can go marry Michelle like I've been meaning to for the past five years, and we can move to Hawaii."

"Lucky bastard. I still don't see how you're going to pull it off, though," George said sullenly.

"You can be a real moron when you're hung over, George, you know? I'm going to steal it, idiot. She'll never guess where we've gone, and then you can come visit us in our mansion by the beach. I was worried when I found out that she was pregnant, but then I remembered the money, and now I can sleep at night."

"Knowing that you're leaving this woman destitute and with your child?"

"With a child that I never intended to have. I don't want children with Serena. I hinted at her getting rid of it, but she didn't seem to pick up on it. When I get to Hawaii, I can have all the little brats that I want with Michelle, as long as she keeps her figure."

Serena dropped her spoon, and held on to the counter to steady herself. What was she hearing? What was going on? …This had to be a dream, surely! Instead, all she knew was that the man she married, the man who was the father of her unborn child, had married her for the money she would unwillingly inherit at her beloved grandfather's death. And he was going to steal it.

Once the two had hung up, Serena grabbed the tape out of the machine, placed it in her apron pocket, and placed a fresh one in the recorder.

Ray walked quickly into the room. "Serena, honey, I'm really, really sorry. That was George on the phone. It seems that his sister is having her baby sooner than they thought, and he's a bit hung over. I'm going to have to drive him to the hospital, so please, don't wait dinner for me. I won't be back until tomorrow morning, too. I'm really sorry, about the theatre, sweetie, but, I promise, we'll go tomorrow."

"Well, it is an emergency," she said in a hollow voice. "Just be careful," she forced herself to say.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning," he said, and dashed out of the apartment.

Serena immediately picked up the phone and called long distance to Japan.

Author's Notes: Tell me how you like it. I have a few more chapters ready, but I'd like to know what you think! (Plus, I've got a bit of writers block near the end). Wish me luck!


	3. Reunion

Author's Notes: "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" is sung by Celine Dion. I have no clue about any other information that I should be putting in here. I've been waiting for 6 years to put this song into an appropriate story, and it fits best here. The lyrics will be in asterisks. I will be using the better (meaning relevant--the whole song is beautiful) parts of the song throughout the rest of the story. I admit that some of them may be slightly out of order, but for this purpose, they fit better…I've also been listening to a lot of Savage Garden while writing this, so Savage Garden fans know how I feel and what the tone of the story is like. Thanks!

Chapter Two: Reunion

Her day was long and frustrating, and it didn't end until nine thirty in the evening. Serena had to pack all of her belongings into three suitcases and a gym bag; withdraw all of her money from the bank; open a new account; go to a lawyer and a priest, and hand over the evidence; make sure that her parents knew that she was coming home; not to mention buy a plane ticket for the next available flight to Japan, and call her boss and explain the situation. She left no note; only the key, an empty liquor cabinet, and a recipe gone bad on the stove.

The plane trip was just about the most boring one she'd ever had. She was more anxious than anything else. Anxiety turned into fear very quickly, however, when she pictured her friends' faces. What were they going to think? The paperwork would come in soon for her annulment. Then she would be a single mother, without a job until her child was a few months old, and without any help. She just wanted to burst into tears. Her friends would think----what would they think?

And then there was Darien.Darien. When she thought of him her stomach dropped and became a bumpy boulder. There was a lump in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. She was going straight back into the lion's den. She couldn't bear the thought of him knowing what happened. She couldn't count on her friends not telling him, so maybe it was best that she didn't see them again.

There were nights when the wind was so cold that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window. There were days when the sun was so cruel, that all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever.

She closed her eyes and the New World disappeared and became Japan; home. Her parents and younger brother, Samuel were waiting for her with outstretched arms and tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Serena, my baby," her mother whispered, as she held Serena and rocked her back and forth in her arms. "Serena. We're so glad you're home."

"Mom. Can we please go home? I have something to tell you, and I'd rather be home when I do. Let me go get my bags."

The ride home was silent, and, even though she hadn't said a word about her leaving Ray, she felt that her parents knew. She hoped that that would make telling them easier. They were the most understanding, patient parents in the world. Please don't let them say 'I told you so,' she prayed. I can handle anything but that…almost anything.

As it turned out, her mother used her womanly and motherly intuition and sensed what the situation was over the phone, so telling her parents that she was getting her marriage annulled did not come as quite a shock. Samuel, however, was looking menacing and cracking his knuckles.

"What are you going to do now," her father asked. He had a look of pure hatred on his face, and she could see that he was trying to restrain his anger for the man that hurt his little girl. "As much as we love you, we can't have you stay here, at least, not permanently," he added quickly.

"I'm going to look for a job with a local college or high school. I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow."

"Why don't you call Amy? She can catch you up on everything, and maybe help you look for a place to stay."

"I've thought about it for quite some time, mom, and I just don't think that it would be a good idea for me to…reunite with them. They were all so helpful and good to me. I don't think that they would be happy that I'm back."

"Oh, pish posh. They are all wonderful people, and they would want to help you. I'm going to invite Amy over for lunch tomorrow, that way you two can catch up."

As usual, motherly advice is the best kind. Amy arrived at twelve on the dot, and was ecstatic to see Serena.

"I can't believe you're home! Everyone will want to see you as soon as possible, so I'll arrange for us to meet tomorrow at the old arcade. That way, the memories will soak back in in a familiar environment. Oh my goodness, you're pregnant! Why didn't you say something," she demanded, seeming not to lose a breath in her exclamations.

"Can you really tell that easily," Serena asked uneasily. "I thought I had bought the appropriately stretching clothing…"

"I don't think that anyone else will be able to, except maybe Mina. She had a baby boy, Garret, two months ago. And besides, I _am_ a doctor, after all. And besides times two, you have a…look about you, you seem to be glowing."

"That's a miracle. There hasn't been much to glow about recently."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong," Amy asked quickly, jumping up and sitting next to Serena on the couch. They used to have some great truth or dare sessions on that couch during sleep-overs.

"Well." Serena took a deep breath and said clearly, "I left Ray. He never wanted children. And-," she stopped short. Maybe telling the whole truth would be a bit harsh. After all, Ray used to be everyone's friend, and he had even dated Raye while the joke lasted. Serena wanted to hit herself for still thinking that she loved him, but it was true. A part of her knew that she would always love him, or at least love him for the sake of their child. "A-And, well, I really want children," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Of course you do. You were always the mother-type. I'm surprised that you didn't leave long before this."

"I didn't find out until two days ago, otherwise I would have left a long time ago." She sighed and said, "It's going to be rough starting over again. Do you want to come hunt up apartments with me?"

"Well, why don't you come to live in my building? I have an apartment free across the hall, and you can come visit me anytime you want!"

"Even at three in the morning," Serena asked, smiling, remembering a time when she would call Amy about a math problem in the wee hours of the morning before an exam.

"Even at three in the morning. Come over to the apartment building tomorrow and check the place out. Greg used to live in there, so there's some stuff that you won't need to worry about paying for. Like a couch and a bed frame. Then we can get together with everyone else and have lunch."

"Um, Amy, who does 'everyone else' include?"

"I won't invite him if you really don't want me to. If you're not ready, I can hold off on that reunion."

"Thanks, Amy. You-you are a really great friend. Thank you," she said, hugging Amy tightly.

"Well, you are a bit prone to overreactions at this stage, so I'll let that one slide," she said, grinning, "but, you aren't a bad friend yourself. I love you Serena, and I want you to be happy. I'll see you tomorrow. Around ten?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow came faster than expected. Some of the things that came along with it were unexpected too. Serena had just looked over the apartment, decided that it was small enough and just about the right price, and signed the lease for the first six months, when who should come sauntering down the hall but Darien. She darted back into the apartment and shut the door, praying that Amy wouldn't tell him that she was there. There was some fervent talking for a few moments, but Serena couldn't hear a word of it over the buzzing in her head and the pounding of her heart.

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now. There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right…

"Don't worry, Serena, he still doesn't know you're here," Amy said, opening the door. "I just told him that my newest tenant is very shy. I'll bring some extra shelves over after lunch. I'll also see if I can get you Greg's refrigerator out of storage. The only thing you'll need to get is a mattress."

"Why didn't you tell me that he lived in this building! I can't stay here if he's here! Oh, what am I going to do," she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"Calm down, Serena. By the time Darien knows you're here, you'll have found a better place to live. He works with me at the hospital and has very irregular hours. He is _such _a workaholic. He's there during most of the day, and several hours at night, even if it's not his shift. Darien lives four doors down from me. Just breathe, Serena, or I'll have to put you on some medication."

Serena was still in a very agitated state when lunchtime rolled around. Old habits die hard, however, and her rumbling stomach and mind for gossip took over.

Mina and her husband Shawn came in first with their little baby in a stroller. There was some crying. Raye and Lita came in next arguing over a muscular man that had passed them along the way, but they stopped short when they saw Serena. There was a lot of crying. Andrew was scowling behind the counter at Lita, but she didn't seem to care. He gave Serena a hug, and sat down, grumpily, across from Lita in the booth. Lunch was very pleasant and loud. There was a lot of catching up to do. Serena learned that not communicating with your friends for three years can be a painful decision.

Mina and Shawn owned their own home a few blocks from Raye's temple. They had been working for a charity when they met and fell in love at first sight. Mina was attempting to get her volleyball team into the Olympics in two years, but she was having a hard time deciding between her family and career as a PR woman.

Raye continued to work at the Cherry Hill temple and had reluctantly decided to remain single a long time ago. She was on the verge of sending in her demo tape, when Chad, the apprentice, accidentally tripped and knocked it into the fire. Raye's ire didn't last long, however, not when he brought her a dozen lilies and a box of matches.

Lita and Andrew were in an off period, a mood which seemed to float angrily around the room during lunch. Andrew was tired of waiting for Lita to make up her mind and stop staring at every gorgeous guy that passed, but he couldn't help loving her. She was afraid of committing to the best man that she ever had; afraid of making him unhappy, but she refused to tell him how she felt.

Amy was engaged to her long-time sweet-heart, Greg, and they had set the date for the following summer, when life would be a bit more settled. Greg was working temporarily at an airport until a position for computer analyst could open up at the local energy plant. They were currently living in Amy's apartment across the hall from Serena.

"How have you been, Serena," Mina asked. "How's Ray? Where is Ray, for that matter?"

"I," she took a deep breath, "left Ray a few days ago. I'm getting our marriage annulled," she said as everyone gasped. "H-He never wanted children, and I do. I'm almost six months pregnant."

"CONGRATULATIONS," Mina screeched. "Maybe we'll end up being in-laws! That would be SO cool."

Serena forced a smile. Things were turning out better than expected.

"What a slimy ass," Raye said vehemently. "I can't believe he didn't tell you before you got married! I'm going to kill him."

"Don't bother. He'll manage," Serena said, choking up. "I need to get my things and unpack, so, excuse me."

"I'll come help," Andrew said, quickly, anxious to get out of the company of four screeching girls and a lovesick husband.

Serena groaned inwardly. Here was Darien's best friend coming to help her unpack her things, and _he_ didn't know that _Darien_ didn't know that she was here. Damn. "Thanks, Andrew," she said, instead.

He walked her to his car and helped her in. "Where to?"

"My parents' house."

"I'm really glad you're back, Serena," he said, getting in and starting the car.

"Thanks, Andrew. It's nice to be wanted," she said quietly, staring down at her hands.

"Now that you're back, and…in your situation, Da-"

"Will not know I'm here, alright? Please don't tell him that I'm here. I'm begging you. I don't want to have to face him. He'll just gloat."

"Hardly," Andrew said, before he could stop himself.

Andrew became strangely mute to the subject of Darien the rest of the trip, to and from Serena's parents' house. When they got back to Serena's new apartment, Greg and Amy were moving a new set of shelves into the living room.

"Hey, Serena. Welcome home," Greg said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Greg," she said, blushing a little.

"He's such a charmer, isn't he," Amy said, smiling. "It seemed to work well on me, though, didn't it? We're just moving your shelves in, and your refrigerator will be in here by tomorrow afternoon."

Serena was all moved in by the next evening, and eating a light dinner on her balcony. She was a busy little bee, and had bought plants to spruce up the ugly white walls. Thanks to Greg and Amy, all she really had to pay for was a mattress, a few light fixtures, a coffee table, a small table for the kitchen, some bedside tables, groceries, and some cleaning supplies. She had received an old television from her parents, her old bed sheets, some towels, cooking utensils, an old telephone, and a family portrait. They had come over to help her move in and to spend some time with her before their trip to her grandfather's home.

"Tell grandpa that I love him, will you? Have a safe trip, and bring back a hug and kiss for me," she said as they said their goodbyes.

A week later Darien showed no sign that he was in the building, so Serena decided to go down to the basement and do some laundry. She sat on top of one of the washing machines reading over her application for a teaching position at an American embassy elementary school, and munching on an apple. It was after eight when the dryer was finished. She shoved her laundry into a basket, deciding that folded laundry was heavier than unfolded, and turned around right into a stunned and rumpled-looking Darien. She dropped her basket and stuttered. It took all of her willpower to leave everything, look away from his piercing blue eyes, and hurry to the elevator. She would ask Amy or Greg to bring her things up to her. Or she could wait until tomorrow to get her things. How could she still feel like a silly, awkward teenager? This was just ridiculous. I'll give him two hours and then I'll go get my stuff. She needn't have bothered, however. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

Darien, looking only slightly less rumpled, stood there holding her basket and stack of papers. His dark hair looked ready to win the prize for the most knotted, and his shirt looked like it had lived in a drawer for about a year, all crumpled up. His face was expressionless. "I won't bother you," he said in an expression similar to that of his face, and handed her her things. Turning away quickly, he strode down the hall and into his apartment.

Serena collapsed onto the floor.

It was that long ago, but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist, and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now.


	4. Adjustments

Chapter Three: Adjustments

Darien saw hide nor hair of Serena the next few days, inside or outside of her building. She was most likely trying not to be anywhere near him, trying to hole up in her room. What was she doing in Japan? Did she finally wake up and leave the bastard, or did he break her heart? Darien was over his mantra of a curse that Serena would feel as much pain as he did when she left. It wasn't right that anyone feel that kind of pain; especially Serena.

She was so naïve; and he loved her innocence. That was what attracted him to her. He thought that he could protect Serena from the world and all of its evil. Instead, he had pushed her into the cruel world without even a goodbye and turned his back on her. He had lost the only woman he had ever loved, and continued to love with all of his mixed up heart.

Well, he would find out as much as he could and then determine whether or not he should even speak to her. That's why he was having lunch with Lita. When, suddenly, Andrew came up behind him and whacked him on the head.

"What the hell is your problem, Andrew," Darien said, his blue eyes glaring as he whipped around to face his attacker.

"Shouldn't you be begging Serena's forgiveness by now? She's been back for almost a month now, and you're sitting around here."

"What do you propose that I do? Waltz up to her room, pound on the door, and then hop in the sack with her?"

"No, you can't do that," Lita said, not really thinking.

"Of course not. I'm not a complete idiot. Geez. Besides, I can tell you for a fact that she does _not_ want to see me. And anyway, where's that husband of hers? I haven't seen him yet," he asked, trying to be nonchalant, but obviously failing miserably.

"Well, you wouldn't, would you. She murdered him back in the States, and she's a fugitive."

"Will you shut up and tell me what happened, Andrew?"

"Can't. My first order was to shut up," he said, being stubborn.

"You are such a pill, Andrew," Lita said, exasperated. "I'll tell you, Darien. It's simple, really. Ray didn't want kids, and Serena didn't know that before they were married. She found out somehow, though, and she left him. She's getting her marriage annulled, and sticking around here. I thought I'd get her a cat. What do you think, Andrew?"

"Good idea."

Darien was a bit shocked at their laid-back attitude about the whole thing. So, that worthless bum got what he deserved. More importantly, Serena would be free in several weeks. Then he could show her how much he had changed, and prove to her that he was worth her love. He was more than ready to start over.

Serena woke up from her late afternoon nap just in time to get dinner started. She was ravenous after having only eaten a decent breakfast and four sandwiches for lunch. First she was going to check the mail to see if the papers had come yet. She hadn't even set one foot out of the door when her imagination got the better of her. There was a bundle of flowers at her door; no note. Serena became frantic, and ran to the phone. It took three rings, but Amy finally picked up her cell phone.

"Amy, Amy, I'm freaking out! Ray isn't in town, or anything, is he?"

"No, not that I know of. Why? What's wrong? You sound out of breath."

"Someone left a bunch of flowers outside my door, and there was no note. I didn't leave Ray a note! He's not leaving me one either! I should get police protection! Yes. Yes, that's what I'll do. They can arrest him for stalking." Ray hadn't shown any signs of violence with Serena, but something in his eyes seemed to say that he was perfectly capable of committing a violent crime.

"Serena, calm down. You're letting your imagination run away with you. You've jumped to too many conclusions. Greg would have let me know if Ray had come in through any of the airlines, even the private ones. I'll bet it was just Chad. He has really become more absent-minded as this year goes on. He's probably just leaving you a welcoming gift." Amy let her following pause sink in. "Or, it could be Darien, you know."

"What? It can't have been him. He sounded absolutely livid when I bumped into him the other night. Someone should tell him to iron his shirts, too."

Amy laughed out loud. None of the staff at the hospital could convince him that an iron was an essential piece of equipment. "Look, if you have any heart in you, just use the flowers to lighten up your house. They'll make you feel better."

They did anything but. They made her more agitated than ever before. What if Darien really had sent them? Was he trying to apologize? He was so stubborn and prideful the last time they had spoken; well, argued was more like it… Could he have changed?

She didn't have much time over the next few days to think about it, however. She was too busy house-training her new kitten that Lita had bought for her. It was a little black kitten that she had named Luna in honor of her beloved cat from childhood. The kitten was the most adorable creature she had ever laid eyes on. It would curl up in her lap while she was watching a program, and it would sleep on her pillow next to her ear. The gentle purring would put Serena to sleep.

Her nights were lonely, however, despite the new friendship. She longed for someone that she could talk to about anything without being laughed at or looked down upon. Her mind was full of things to discuss and no one to discuss them with. Sometimes she would cry just for the release, and at other times, just because she couldn't stand the pressure bearing down upon her every second of her measly existence. Everything seemed to be crashing down upon her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her fragile state seemed to annoy people rather then help her endear herself, so she tried to stay at home as much as possible.

Things began to change one night, and her emotions left her more out of her mind than the rest of her troubles did.

Serena decided to go up to the roof of the apartment building and see if anything looked or felt different from up there. Sometimes a change of scenery did wonders for the soul. She had only been up there for about fifteen minutes when Darien showed up. He didn't seem to recognize her for a moment, and then tried to go back down the stairs.

"You don't have to go, Darien. I-I was just about to leave," she lied.

"I suppose we could act like mature adults and both stay," he said tonelessly, and said no other word. For about ten minutes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Serena was sitting up against the corner of the wall and staring off into space. "Fine."

"So…," he sighed. "So, you're back. For good?"

"I think so."

"I heard about everything from Lita."

So, he knows I'm pregnant, almost unmarried, and alone. Great, just great. At least he seems to be taking it all well. "Yeah."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, just say so. Frankly, I-I'm just about to burst with questions."

"You never did have any problem with honesty. At least, as long as it wasn't your deep, dark secrets."

"And you-" he stopped himself. Maybe they shouldn't bring up their past. She was starting over again, and that seemed hard enough. "Are you going to be teaching?"

"Yes. I'll start substituting in March," she said, getting up. She wasn't feeling well, and this conversation was making her nervous. The heat was starting to make her dizzy, and her mind was already buzzing from the tension of the situation.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're looking a bit green," he said, now a bit more concerned. Serena never used to hide the fact that she was not feeling well, especially if it would get her out of class.

"I-My stomach is a bit upset. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a good cry."

"…What?"

"I've been having some really good, cathartic crying sessions lately, so…," she trailed off, eager to let the subject lie. "Goodnight, Darien," she said, hastily, and walked down the steps to the elevator. The elevator was having a problem it seemed, and so, Serena, reluctantly took the stairs. This was a bad thing to do with her seemingly ever-expanding belly, however, and eventually, she gave up. She was out of breath by the third flight, and was forced to wait for someone to come help her. She sat down and had her cry, but it was most unexpected. She felt so weak and helpless. She couldn't even walk down some measly stairs without needing help. Unfortunately for Serena, the only person to come down the stairs was Darien. He happened upon her at her most painful sob, and sat down along side her.

"I said that you didn't look alright. What's wrong?"

Serena tried to dry her face, but the tears kept coming. "I need some help getting downstairs."

"Are you well? You're going to have to tell me what's wrong. Or else I'll have to take you to a doctor on shift."

He has no eyes. They must not have told him. "I'm pregnant, Darien. Almost six months in," she said, standing up and taking his arm.

"What?"

"Do you not have ears as well as eyes? I'm almost six months pregnant. What did you think this was, a beer belly?"

"I-I wasn't looking at your belly," he said, feeling like he wanted to collapse. "A-Are you really pregnant?"

"I wouldn't fake this, Darien. Not for the world."

It took them twenty minutes to reach Serena's apartment, and another five minutes to find her key in her over-stuffed purse.

"Will you stay and have some hot-chocolate with me?"

"Can I be honest," he blurted out after they had settled down on the couch.

"Please do."

"I think Ray is the biggest bastard I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Would you really like to tell me how you feel," she asked, and smiled slightly. "I knew you felt that way before I got married."

"Well, now I have proof," he said, a bit too triumphantly.

"If you've come here to gloat, you can just scamper off to your room, because I don't want to hear it," she said, her temper flaring up.

"I didn't mean to gloat. I just meant that I'm glad he lost something that was so precious to someone else…Mainly me. He got what he deserved."

"And so did I? You're not really making me feel any better, Darien," she said, putting her mug down on the coffee table and folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, Serena. Maybe it's best if I do leave," he said, getting up. Things were not going as well as he had planned. But then, you couldn't ever expect them to; not when you were with Serena.

"Y-You," she said, and dropped her head.

"What?"

"Never mind. Goodnight, Darien," she said coolly.

"Goodnight, Serena," he said, taking her outstretched hand.

I finished crying in the instant that you left, and I can't remember when or where or how. And I banished every memory that you and I had ever made.

Author's Notes: Tell me how you like it! I've got writers block after the next chapter (which I'm still editing), so give me feedback. I hope you all enjoy this one! Good luck and God bless!


	5. Against the Rules

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter Four: Against the Rules

August turned out to be a brutal month. The heat became so unbearable, that Serena could hardly go outside without feeling like she was going to faint. This was the case on several occasions when she had to go out for groceries. On one of these occasions, she was carrying a few bags to her door when the heaviest one split before she could put it down.

"Stupid thing. Why does this have to happen today?" She continued grumbling. She slammed the bags on the table and went out her door to pick up the contents of the broken bag. After she had cleaned up the mess, she slammed her door and began putting the groceries away like they had been bad children who needed to be spanked once and a while. When she heard a knock on the door she was in no mood to answer it, but didn't want to be rude so…She greeted her visitor with a frustrated face only to have it changed to a grimace. "Hi, Darien."

"You seem to leave things behind easily, Serena," he said, handing her a bag full of groceries. "You left them outside the elevator."

Serena grumbled to herself. This is just an annoying day that had better be over with soon, she thought.

"Do you need any more help?"

"No, thanks. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up, that's all."

"Please don't say that, Serena. I don't want you to even think that."

"I don't want to kill myself, if that's what you're implying. I'm just…uncertain. About a lot of things. I don't know what to do with my life, and I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Serena, do you want me back in your life?"

"That _is_ the question, isn't it," she said, her face made of stone.

"You're not helping, you know."

"I'm not in a particularly helpful mood, in case you didn't notice. I've got to put these away," she said, starting to close the door on him.

He stopped the door with one hand. "Yes or no, Serena." The elevator door opened.

"That's a really big decision to make," she said, putting the bag down by the door.

"Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it. That you weren't regretting your decision after the first month."

"You still think that you are everything to me. You think that you are the only man in the world, that you're the best man the world has ever seen. Well, Darien, it seems that you haven't changed as much as I hoped." After a long pause and some heavy staring, "I've always wanted you in my life, Darien. I'm just not ready to do anything involving the past right now. I just…I just want to have my baby and not think about anything else until then."

"I want to help you, Serena. I don't want you to go through this alone."

"You're going to make me cry, Darien. I'm serious. I don't know what to say to you right now. I know what I really, ultimately want, but for the time being, I don't know what to do. I'm probably not making much sense, am I," she said, exasperated.

"I understand you perfectly," his face dangerously close to hers.

"I am going to close the door on your fingers," she said in barely a whisper, still staring into his eyes.

There were nights of endless pleasure; it was more than any lousy love… She was desperately clinging to her sanity.

And with those fingers, he pulled her face to his and gently kissed her for the first time in four long, heartbroken years. He felt her heart pounding in his brain, and he could almost feel the rooms spin as he pulled away.

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things we'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right.

"Darien," she said in her most annoyed, and warning tone.

He grinned and turned towards his apartment.

She slammed the door as hard as she could and then locked it. Dam you, Darien, she thought. What an impudent little jerk! How was she supposed to respond to that? Well, evidently she had fallen straight into his trap. He wanted to get a reaction out of her, and he got it. Dam you, Darien. You don't play fairly.

But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that, I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. But you were history with the slamming of the door. And I made myself so strong again somehow. And I never wasted any of my time on you since then… She tried to convince herself that she was not ready or willing to re-enter a relationship with such an arrogant man. Handsome…but arrogant, nonetheless.

"I saw that, Darien Shields. What do you think you're doing," Amy demanded.

"I'm getting myself back to where I belong. And I don't need any help doing it either, so don't bother lecturing me on the subject of your best friend. She's a big girl; she can handle herself."

"Oh, ha, ha, Darien. But I swear, if you put one more toe out of line, I will personally beat you senseless. I'm not kidding," she cried as she saw him begin to grin. "You are too pushy with her, and she's not ready for anything new yet. Just leave her alone."

"What if she doesn't want to be left alone? You know how a woman's mind works, so why don't you go talk to her. What if she has problems even functioning in the next month or so? Are you going to leave work every time she calls?"

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
"I suppose so."

"And iron your shirt, won't you? You look so unprofessional with a wrinkled shirt."

"I bet she told you to say that, didn't she?"

Amy had to sigh at the way he knew Serena so well. And she had to hang her head at the many ways that he didn't. Darien had changed a great deal for Serena, but he hadn't changed enough, apparently. He still held on to his unnecessary pride, and Serena would not tolerate it much longer. If three years to stew in his own self-pity wasn't enough, then a year with Serena would never be.

August and September flew by after that, and October rolled around in a lazy fashion. Serena was getting more anxious and irritable by the day. She kept receiving strange phone calls, and the caller never said a word, they just breathed into the phone. Her child was kicking more frequently, and she was finding it difficult to get comfortable when she even dared to try and sleep. "I just want it to be over with," she confided in Amy one evening. "It feels like I've been pregnant for fifty years. I'm just so exhausted."

"You probably need someone to come help you out. I don't think it's wise for you to be on your own. Generally, there's a man or family member to help the woman, Serena. Don't get all huffy with me. I know what you're thinking."

"And I know what _you_ are thinking. I will _not _ask him to come help out. No matter how close he is."

"But it's so convenient. He can take a few days off of work to help out. You've only got a few weeks left, Serena. I know you've managed before this, but I don't want you taking any chances. I am going to ask him to help out. I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to help out. He's been pretty worried about you."

"He's just trying to seduce me."

"Serena, he loves you. And you love him too. You've never stopped loving him, so get off your high horse and let him help you," Amy said, trying not to smile.

"That's the most sensible thing that I've heard you say since you got engaged," Serena said, resignedly. "All right. I suppose you can ask him. Just don't tell him that I agreed to it. It will make him feel better if he thinks he's in control of the situation."

Darien took off the next month from work except in case of severe emergencies, and was at Serena's apartment at nine am the next morning. He had an armful of oranges, and another armful of boxes of tea bags.

"What are you doing," Serena asked.

"I'm bringing things to keep you healthy. We don't want a sickly child, do we?"

"Who's 'we'," Serena muttered.

"I heard that. And just because you said that, you owe me a thank you for my being so flattering."

"I never said it was flattering. Especially at nine o'clock in the morning. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep."

"It doesn't seem to have done the state of your apartment any harm," Darien said, looking around. "It's as clean as a whistle. Not like your room before you got married," he said, glancing at the official-looking papers laying on the table beside the door.

"Yes, well. I was quite a lazy person then. And besides, I'm nesting," she said, picking up the papers and putting them in a folder on the table. "A bit late, I imagine, but, better late than never."

"Agreed," Darien said slyly.

"I didn't mean _you_," she said defiantly, "and if you bring 'us' up one more time, I'll kick you out and down the hall back to your room."

"Well, even if you did, I'd have to come right back. Doctor's orders, you see. So, even if you get to be really crabby and annoying, I will stay put. I may have to go into the office every other day, but otherwise, we will be together for a month. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Listen, Darien, we need to set up some ground rules. So, why don't we sit down and have some tea? Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, actually, I didn't."

"Well, then, you just make the tea, and I'll whip up some eggs and toast," she said, getting to her feet.

"How about I make both? You shouldn't be on your feet so much. Go, sit down."

Serena did as she was told. It was not a pleasant feeling, but it was nice to be sitting down for a change. They ate in silence until Serena brought up the subject of rules again. Darien, it seemed, had already made a few.

"First of all, no jumping me every second you get the chance. I can't deal with pushy women. Especially a pregnant, pushy woman. Secondly, you must not go down the stairs without male supervision. Third, you will do as little work as possible. I think Dr. Warner should have put you on bed rest a long time ago. Fourth, and most important," here his eyes leveled with hers, "you must let me kiss you goodnight. I didn't get to do it for four years, so I'm making up for lost time. There. You either agree to all of them or none of them," he said, seeing that she was about to protest.

And protest she did. "Only two of those rules are worth my following. The other two are either silly or for your own twisted advantage."

"Yes or no."

"Why do I have to put up with such immaturity? Darien, I don't know if I can live with you for a month. T-There are…too many memories, too many issues that we need to work through. I…am not ready to deal with them. I'll go mad!"

"You've got to be ready sometime, Serena. And anyway, you don't need to go through this alone. I'll be here to help you."

"Yes, but working for your own advantage! How can I--I compete with you and your crazy mind-games? You're just taking advantage of my situation, and you know it," she said, slamming her fork and knife on the plate, and getting up.

"Serena, wait."

"Darien," she said, sobbing, "you can't know how much--how much stress I'm under! I-I feel as though--as though I have no room to breathe! I can't move or-or turn my head without seeing another problem crop up. I don't know what to do, or if I should even be here! Should I leave and start somewhere new? What am I going to do," she cried, plopping down onto the couch.

"Serena, please don't cry," he said, kneeling in front of her and taking her by the shoulders. "Please don't. I'm here for you, Serena. I love you, and I'm here to help you. I want to help you! Please don't cry," he said, as she put her head on his shoulder and sobbed even harder.

In between the sobs that were causing her shoulders to heave up and down, she told Darien the whole thing. "H-He wanted the money that grandpa would give to me when he dies. He was telling his friend over the phone and the message machine was still running. He married me for a pile of money that I don't even want! Then he said that he was going to use it to run away with his girlfriend to Hawaii or something, and then marry her and give her the children that he didn't want with me. Oh, I don't want to be here! I don't want to be anywhere! I just--"

"Let's have none of that," he said in a slightly gruff voice. "You will stay here, and have your baby. And I will be here to take care of you. I promise you that; I will."

"Darien," she said in the calmest voice that she could muster, "you don't need to do that. I know you may want to now, but what happens later when my child gets older? I don't want you thinking that you have to help me then. It's not that I don't want your help, Darien, it's just that I don't want you to feel like you have to give it."

"I want to help you. There are no 'have to' or 'when I feel like its'. I will do anything I can to make this easier for you, Serena," he said firmly, all the while staring deeply into her eyes.

It was taking all of her will power not to say what she was dying to say. And her heart was aching to tell him that she loved him more than words could ever say. Instead, she whispered a thank you and turned her head from him.

"Serena, why do you have such a problem with being honest and intimate with me," he demanded, getting up and sitting next to her. He could see the resistance in her eyes. Unrequited love really was a struggle.

"Why does this feel like a soap opera? I'm getting really sick of this, Darien. I'm not lying about anything to you, Darien."

"Yes, but you're not telling me the truth either! You know, I never thought that I would see you again. I dreamed about it every night, and I thought about it all day, but I never _believed_ that I'd see you again. I'm just as confused and worried as you are…but for a few different reasons. Can't you just say what you're thinking?"

"The last time I did that, I ended up 'making the biggest mistake of my life', didn't I?"

"Who's stubborn now? Who's arrogant and unwilling to change? Why are you berating me for being stiff-necked, when you, yourself refuse to let go and change," he cried. He immediately thought that he had been a bit harsh when he saw the shocked look in her eyes. Then he asked gently, "Can't we just let go of the past and move on?"

"I'm _afraid_ to let go of it! That means letting go of three years of my life, this baby, and the way I used to know…everything! Everything about you, my friends, me, and anything I ever thought I knew about love!"

"Serena, how many times do I have to say this? I-am-here-for-you," he said firmly. "If I don't help you through this, I don't think that we'll get another chance!"

The phone rang at that moment, and Serena got up quickly, and said exasperatedly, "Hello? … Hello? Stop calling me," she barked into the phone. "Geeze! I'm never going to get a moments peace, am I?"

"Who keeps calling you?"

"Someone. I don't know who, they just keep breathing into the phone and never say a word," she said, trying to mask her mounting fear that it was her ex-husband. He would have gotten the papers and her ring by now. He was probably furious at the loss of _'his'_ fortune.

Darien gave her a skeptical look, but then said, "I think that you should try and get some sleep. Lack of sleep, especially in your condition, is not healthy. Off you go," he said, coaxing her towards the bedroom. "I'll clean up here."

"Help yourself to any of the alcohol on the counter. I cleaned him out. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd join you," she said as she turned into her bedroom and closed the door.

Author's Notes: Please review. I'm beginning to think that no one likes this story. I'm a bit arrogant, aren't I? I want you all to go out there into the murky waters of the internet and recommend this story to people! …..See? J I hope you liked it! I have three exams next week, so I'll be editing the next chapter at the end/middle of the week and posting it then. Thank you for all of your support! Ja!


	6. Realization

Author's Notes: Okay, I lied. Mostly because of procrastination, and lack of will to study right now. This is the last chapter that I have prepared. There will be at least one more after this, maybe two. I'm actually rather perturbed that so many (Not all, mind you) people have read this story and not reviewed it. A click of a button and a word would be nice. Don't get me wrong, I would really like long/semi-long reviews just saying what you like, and what you might like to happen. I'm being arrogant and snotty again, aren't I? Gomen. Well, here it is! Like it and tell me so! Thank you!

Chapter Five: Realization

Although the situation was tense, the next three weeks passed fairly quickly, and Serena was anxiously waiting for her baby to be ready to be born. She was certainly more than ready. She was willing to do the whole thing herself, if it was possible.

"I don't know that I can wait much longer," she told Darien over lunch one afternoon.

"We all have to wait for something, Serena," he said, almost shyly. "Anyway, you're doing just fine. The baby will be born in a couple of days, and then I'll be out of here and leave you two alone." If Serena wasn't willing to share her life or feelings with him like she once was, then there wasn't much more that he could do.

Great, Darien, she thought. Just go ahead and leave again when my problems are just beginning. Well, it's not his job, she chided herself. He's doing everything he can for you, and you couldn't ask for more. You shouldn't be asking for anything, really. I'm not sure I'm ready for more, anyway. Darien had made good on his promise to kiss her every night before she went to bed, although, sometimes, she had to force herself to stop. You're being unfair to him. You're using _him_ now…

"Thank you, Darien. For everything, I mean."

"No problem," he said, eager to change the subject. She had been getting more emotional as the month wore on, and if she wasn't going to commit herself to him, then he wanted to distance himself as much as possible. "You know, I've been thinking--"

"What a change!"

"Oh, ha ha. I've been thinking that maybe you should move a little closer to the hospital in a day or so. Maybe you should go stay with your parents. Their house is closer, and that way, I wouldn't be so worried."

"Despite the fact that I don't want you to be worried, I think I will stay here. I don't want to inconvenience my parents any more than I have to. Besides, they'll be at the hospital anyway."

"You know what I mean, Serena." He sighed and said, "Have it you way."

And stay she did.

Serena was laying sprawled out on her bed one afternoon, when there came a faint knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hi," Darien said quietly. "I'm just going out for some groceries. Nothing spectacular, you understand. Just regular, healthy, munchies. I see that look, Miss Serena, and I will not cave in. No ice cream. You can have some after you work off that belly," he said, unrelenting.

"But I won't be having my baby for numerous long, tedious, and stressful days. Couldn't we just celebrate early," she said, giving him a puppy-dog face.

Darien almost--almost caved in. It was so hard to resist her when she was so vulnerable. "Nope. We'll get to celebrate soon enough. You take a nap, and before you know it, I'll be back."

Serena tried to sleep, but was too antsy to bother trying to sleep. This gave her plenty of time to think about where her relationship with Darien was going. He was certainly becoming more of a gentleman. Although, she reflected, he never needed _much_ improvement in that department. He was certainly ready to give their relationship another try. Was _she_ ready? Love always seemed to be a risk with her. _Most_ of the time, it was a risk worth taking, she thought, as Ray shoved his way into her conscious thoughts from somewhere in the back of her mind. Was it worth it the first time with Darien, she asked herself. I suppose so, she answered. Yes, or no. Yes, or no. Those three words seemed to come up so often nowadays. She was constantly being forced to make decisions that she wasn't ready for.

Why wasn't she ready, she wondered. She told Darien that she was afraid to let go of love. She had begun to realize, however, that instead of letting go of love, she would be accepting his. She would be running straight into the arms of love, and that gave her comfort. Why was she so pressed on resisting him? Why? Could she think of a reason? It took her a long time to realize that it was only youth and pride that prompted her to think that he was arrogant. Well, she had to admit, he was a little selfish. But who wouldn't be selfish if he was going to lose his soul mate? He was being so _un_selfish in helping her through this tough time; helping her have a baby that wasn't even his. It almost made her heart burst with love. She had been wrong. She could see now, that it wasn't just Darien's anger and pride that made her leave, it was her own unwillingness to accept him as he was. They were so much in love that they couldn't see how stupid they were acting, and it had cost them years of pain and agony that they could have easily avoided had they sat down and talked.

And here she was, still running from intimacy with Darien, the man she had never fallen out of love with. He _was_ the perfect man for her. He loved her for everything she was. He was ready to put their differences aside and love her for whatever it was that he saw in her. She made a mental note to ask him what he did see in her when he returned.

Serena fell into a light sleep.

She woke to the quiet sounds of Darien putting the groceries away in the cupboards and refrigerator. Everything felt right. He felt right in her life. Before she could get up, Darien knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"How are you feeling," he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Okay. I wasn't really tired." There was a long pause. "I was thinking about you, though."

"Oh? What for?"

"Don't be obtuse, Darien." He was grinning at her, as he helped prop her up with pillows. She began to stare at the ceiling to keep from crying. She hated seeming weak in front of him. If he asked, it was the hormones. "I was just thinking about…how much you've done for me, a-and how much I appreciate having you here with me. You've made a lot of sacrifices for me, Darien, and I can never express how grateful I am to you for it all."

"Like I've said before, Serena, it is no problem. I feel so much more content when I'm helping you." After a moment, he reached out and held her hand and said, "And if you ever need my help with this baby, I will be right by your side."

It was the way he said it, really. He seemed a bit nervous about saying it. But once he had finished, his eyes were firm and splendid. In any case, Serena started to tear up. "Thank you, Darien." He was making to get up off of the bed, when Serena threw herself into his arms and cried, "I love you, Darien!"

Darien didn't want to seem weak in front of her, but it seemed that he was beginning to cry. He nestled his forehead on her shoulder, and held on tight.

Serena went into labor at five in the evening, and was so tired out by midnight, that the doctors were worried that they would have to do a C-section.

"Darien! It hurts, Darien," she cried, holding onto his hand.

"I know," he said gently. "It'll be okay, Serena. I'm right here."

"Darien. Darien, thank you-"

"Shhh," he said, soothingly, stroking her forehead. "Rest, for now…Shh…", he whispered softly. "I'm here."

It was Darien who came through again, and with his encouragement, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy at one thirty in the morning on November the 18th. Right on time.

The doctors, her friends, and even her parents left her alone in the room with Darien. They could see that they needed some time alone.

"Darien," Serena said tentatively when everything was over and quiet. "I was wondering if you would mind me naming the baby after your father."

He didn't quite know what to say. "I-I," he stammered, searching for something coherent to say.

"Can I take that as a yes," she asked softly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes and smiling gently.

He nodded. He was too choked up to say anything.

"Hello, Joseph Brian-" She stopped short after the middle name; her father's name.

"Tuskino," Darien supplied. Now was not the time to bring up the subject. "I think that I will leave you two alone for a while," he said, getting up out of the uncomfortable chair next to her bed.

"Don't go, Darien," she said, touching his hand. "I don't want to be alone in this room.

"But you're not alone," he said, brushing her cheek with his hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed the top of Joseph's head. As he was leaving the room, he turned and said, "Serena?"

"Yes," she said, very misty eyed.

"You're beautiful, you know."

And he was gone with his beautiful smile.

"God. If you can hear me, I love him! Thank you for sending him to me," Serena prayed, hoping for nothing more in her life but love.

When Serena awoke the next morning, she was filled with the beautiful scent of roses. The room was filled with vases full of red, white, and pink roses. There was something glittering on one of the roses...

&

Author's Notes: So? So? filled with anticipation Tell me:) I'll try and have another chapter up in a couple of weeks, but midterms are coming up, so, we'll see. Thank you all for your support! I know I've been a bit harsh. Maybe it's the hormones... I really do appreciate all your support!


	7. Plan of Attack

Author's Notes: Yes, I know---Bad author, bad author--cliff-hanger…Bad, bad, bad. Well, not to upset you further, but this one will be a hanger as well, if all goes as planned…He he he. Thank you all for reviewing! You've made me so happy! Maybe I should be more aggressive about reviews from now on…OR, gasp, could it be because you really liked my story? Ooo, I'm exited! For anyone concerned, I think my exams went well, thank you.

Ah, the curse of the brain fart, more commonly known as 'writer's block' in this community. It's been plaguing me for SO long. What's a girl to do? J

As an aside, has anyone noticed that a majority of 'S-Moon' fan fiction writers are in college now? I find that rather amusing, and beautiful at the same time. Some of the older writers are the best that the Sailor Moon community will ever have, but maybe this generation will have picked up on the subtleties of writing and romance from them. Good luck with your writing everyone!

Chapter Six: Plan of Attack

Serena was able to go home a few days later. Darien hadn't shown his face since the night before he had left her the ring. Amy made his excuses, saying that he had to get back to work, and that he was pretty busy. Amy herself was rushing in and out on her short breaks, frantic about a patient in heart surgery. Andrew drove Serena and Joseph home from the store on a rainy day a few days later.

"Can I get you anything," Serena asked. "I'm not sure if the milk is good. It's probably been sitting there for a week…"

"I'll make us some tea. Why don't you go get Joseph settled in for a nap." Serena was somehow content to let her child go to sleep without her when she put him down in the crib. He was so soft and sweet; she had to pull herself away before she could pick him up again.

When Serena came back, with a little black cat on her heels, the tea was ready. They sat at the kitchen table in silence, sipping their tea.

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to marry Darien?"

"Are you going to marry Lita?"

"I don't see what's stopping you," he said petulantly.

"I don't see what's stopping _you_," she retorted.

"Well, if you must know, she's not ready to get married. She's still on the look-out for something better."

"That's not true, Andrew. Maybe you should talk with her about this. I think that…I think she's just as scared as I am." _Or was_. _Maybe I still am_. "She probably wants you to take charge and just ask her. Just one word of advice: Don't propose and run if she says no."

"I take it you're a bit frustrated with Darien?"

"Not exactly. I'm a little…okay, very confused."

"I think he's a little nervous about your answer. He's thinks you're the bee's knees, and…well, I'm not sure. You'll have to talk to him."

"I can't get a hold of him. He's always running off to work or something. His stuff is still here too. He'll have to come back and get it sooner or later," Serena said, sighing and resting her cheeks in her cupped hands.

"How about sooner," Andrew smiled. "I'd like to see you two married before I die. He was very lonely when you left, you know. He worked too hard for so long; some of us thought that he would end up as the patient instead of the doctor."

"I know. That's the way he is. He's the most wonderfull man I've ever known." She wished that Darien wasn't so beautiful. It was making her feel so guilty.

"Were _you_ lonely?"

"I had a husband, Andrew," she replied, perturbed at this sudden intrusion.

"Were you lonely," he persisted, setting his tea down.

Serena paused. Everything was so different after she got married. Nothing felt like it had with Darien. Darien felt right and safe. Ray had been charming and romantic, but, she supposed now, that it was all a ploy to get her to marry him in the end. Darien truly loved her. He hadn't given up. She hadn't apologized. "I was alone a lot of the time because of his work…I was always teaching or grading papers." She looked forlorn. "I _was_ lonely without any of you."

"Did you want him to be around," knowing that _she_ knew he meant Darien.

"Yes, very much. I wanted his arms around me. I wanted him to smile at me like he always did when he was teasing me. I wanted to be near him," her eyes were filling with tears as she remembered the loneliness. "Darien has always been in my heart. Of course," she laughed, "it's always been in his hands anyway." And he'd been squeezing it lately, too. "I want to tell him how sorry I am, and how much I need him."

"Well, I'll try to get him to talk to you. He's just really busy, I guess. He still loves you; he won't give up."

"Thanks, Andrew."

"You're welcome. And now, if you'll excuse me, I must go have a chat with _my_ girlfriend," he said getting up. "Thanks for the tea. I'll have to come by more often, now that I have a reason to," he teased, kissing the top of her head and giving her a hug. "It'll all turn out okay, little rabbit. It'll all be okay."

Darien came by that afternoon to get his things.

"I see you were going to kick me out before I ever got back, eh, Joseph," Darien teased, as he saw a car-seat and a crib in the spare room. There was also some exercise equipment littering the floor around the shelves, but he thought it best not to mention it.

"Darien?"  
"Yes," he said, turning around from putting his things in a box on the bed.

Serena had Joseph in her arms again and was nudging a smaller box towards him with her bare foot. "I want you to have that. It's just something I found while I was unpacking some boxes from my parents a few weeks ago."

"What is it?"

"Well, if you open it, you'll find out," she said, smiling.

Darien began peeling the tape off the cardboard box. Once inside the box, he found something that he thought he'd never see again. It was a photo album from when they were years younger. Inside, there was a picture of himself and Serena at the base of a tree, holding hands and smiling. That had been one of the happiest days of his life, before their separation; before the world intruded into a young girl's life. Behind the picture, however, was a note that he had written to her.

Darien looked up uncertainly, but Serena was smiling.

"Would you read it to me," she asked, sitting on the bed.

Darien unfolded the wrinkled paper and sat on the bed as well. It had been several years since he'd seen this note. He had agonized over what to write, so that if her parents ever found it, she could make up a silly excuse. "Dearest Usako," he began, then hesitated.

"You haven't called me that in so long…It's nice to hear that again," she sighed, allowing her mouth to barely twitch into a smile.

_Note to self_, Darien thought: _Call her 'Usako' every moment of my life! _"'Dearest Usako,'" he began again. "'I don't know how to say anything to you. Words are not perfect enough to describe how much I love you. My soul fills with joy at the thought of you, my mind can think of nothing else. Beside those facts, I'm failing physics because of you; my day-dreams are taking over my life. May I have the honor of a midnight tête-à-tête on the roof of the apartment building with you? I'll be waiting for your answer. Yours ever, Mamo-chan.' You sent Luna over with a note, didn't you," he grinned, remembering.

"I had _no_ idea what a tête-à-tête was," she laughed. "Then you sent one saying 'rendezvous', and I got mad, because I didn't know what _that_ was either."

"Then you came yourself. I guess I just should have said a 'meeting' or something. But seeing you was answer enough," he beamed.

"I prefer 'midnight tea tryst', myself. We should do that again," she said after a pause.

"How about tonight," he asked, barely breathing, and looking away from the note, while staring at the wall. It was now covered in baby zoo animals, all of which were playing hide-and-seek in the woods.

Serena moved closer to him on the bed, and took his hand saying, "Darien, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgment about Ray. We--We could have been happy for years by now, and I ruined it. I'm sorry."

"Serena," he said, turning and holding her close. "Serena, I don't even want to think about it. We've both done some stupid things in the past, and now it's time to let them go." He paused for a while and then said, "I want to move on and create a new life with you and Joseph," he let his hand come to rest on Joseph's head of downy hair. "If you want that as well…" He reached out and ran his fingers through her shimmering hair.

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Maybe," his eyes sparkling and his mouth twitching in the as yet un-shone smile.

"Well, you need a ring for that," she said, getting up and putting Joseph into his crib, tucking him underneath an old, well-loved blanket. "I'll be right back." Serena turned and began to walk into her bedroom when the doorbell rang and a knock was also heard.

"I'll get the door," Darien said, floating where there were no clouds.

Serena opened her bedroom door and walked into the room. The setting sun was shining between the curtains and casting an eerie glow around the room. There was a chill that pervaded the room which sent shivers up and down her spine and made her ears ring. Before she had a chance to turn on the lamp beside her bed, she saw a shadow fall across the floor and gasped as she looked up. Ray stepped from behind her bed and quickly moved to the door, locking it as soon as it was in reach. "Surprised to see me, darling," he snarled, his wet clothes dripping on the floor.

&)( & )(&

The banging on the door continued until Darien lightly skipped the step and opened it. Amy was looking panicked and was wringing her hands.

"Darien, Ray has come back! I don't know how long he's been here, Greg was only just able to call. We've got to let Serena know, she might be in danger!"

Darien's mind began to race, nothing seemed to be getting though. Everything began to get fuzzy and all he could hear in his head was Serena's laughter.

They heard a door shut and the sound of a lock clicked throughout the echoing apartment.

& & & & &

Author's Notes: Believe me, I never meant to do that. Sorry it's so short, too. I've been having severe writer's block, and the ring at the end of the last chapter was meant to be a jump-start for me. It didn't work until today (October ...what day is it? Oh yeah, 9th). I'm not sure it really worked, to be honest. Please tell me how you like it. The fog is clearing a bit, but it's still pretty thick. If you don't review, I may not get the next chapter up till Christmas, which would be very romantic (you'll see :)), but I don't think that _I _can wait that long. Like it--I'm ordering you to like my story… J Tell me how much you love my story!

P.S.--For any of you wondering about _Midnight Moon Madness_, I was trying to be poetic at the end, but I'm now contemplating continuing the story. No promises, but I'll think about it. _Midnight Tea_ is my top priority, and then _Cat and Mouse_. Wish me luck! Ja!


	8. We Meet Again

Author's Notes: Muwahahahaha! The privilege of having an imagination is that, occasionally, it works perfectly on paper. I'm _pretty_ sure that that is the case in this chapter. My devilish imps are dancing around a fire in the backyard under the stars and chanting….something, I'm not sure what. It's all twaddle to me, even if it's in English. Okay, I promise to stop babbling now.

HUGE, AMAZING, AWESOMELY, SPECTACULAR, HUGE (okay, yes, I'm a moron) THANK YOU's: My magnificent readers/reviewers: THANK YOU a million times. I simply adore opening my email and finding reviews for my simple stories. It makes my day more than you could ever realize; especially when I'm _supposed _to be writing a paper and feel like procrastinating (like right now) J. Many hugs and smiles for everyone--you deserve it!

If I may indulge in some humble self-elevation, I think this chapter is wicked awesome, not to mention the rest of them. I've never really written violence, except in the case of _Midnight Moon Madness_, and even then, I dreamt it, so I didn't have a problem creating the image, whereas here, well…it took a bit of work, and some of it is very intimate violence at that, so, exercise caution ahead. If anyone thinks that I should change the rating, please tell me before you send this story to the chopping-block. I haven't ever had to deal with a rating issue, and I wouldn't like to start now. I'm pretty sure that this still constitutes as "T", but if you feel otherwise, let me know, and I'll change the rating, no questions asked and thank yous aplenty.

OH, and by the way----I don't own Sailor Moon and it's related characters, although, that sexy Tuxedo Mask in SuperS manga, he's mine. Maybe. Okay, no, I can't lie. But he is SO gorgeous. Pity me and my little fantasy about my tall, dark, and handsome, man--whoever he may happen to be. J J J I probably should have mentioned that disclaimer a million years ago, but, if you're writing _fan_fiction, anyone with a brain can safely assume that you don't own the characters.

Hope you like this chapter! Let me know! Thanks for reading!

P.S.---Has anyone noticed that I'm comma-happy? I'm rather embarrassed… J

P.P.S--I noticed that the words to "It's all coming back to me now" didn't have the asterisks near them. Stupid updates--they ruin everything. I may change that later, but I may just leave them as they are.

Chapter Seven: We Meet Again

_Recap: The banging on the door continued until Darien lightly skipped the step and opened it. Amy was looking panicked and was wringing her hands._

_"Darien, Ray has come back! I don't know how long he's been here, Greg was only just able to call. We've got to let Serena know, she might be in danger!"_

_Darien's mind began to race, nothing seemed to be getting through. Everything began to get fuzzy and all he could hear in his head was Serena's laughter._

_They heard a door shut and the sound of a lock clicked throughout the echoing apartment._

Darien sprinted to the bedroom door, almost skidding past it before he could hammer on the wood. "Serena? Serena, are you alright," he demanded. "Serena!" He said, panicked, to Amy, "Call the police!"

"We meet again, darling," Ray smirked as soon as the door was locked.

Serena, frightened out of her mind, backed into a wall and began looking around for something to defend herself with. "What are you doing here," she asked, her voice cracking.

"I've come for what is mine," he said, ominously walking towards her with a sadistic grin on his face. "Didn't you get my calls? I've come for what you promised to give me at our wedding."

"We made no valid promises! You lied to me! Our whole relationship was based on a lie! Stay away from me," she shouted as he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly, cutting off the circulation.

"You promised to give me everything you had, and you've been holding out on me. Now," he said, sneering and nuzzling his face in her hair, "You are going to give me the money, whether it's yours or not, or I'll go into the next room and take my son with me. You'll never see him again, and you'll never know what happens to him."

"Don't you _dare_ call him your son," she hissed, jerking her head away from the offending touch. "You never wanted my child, and you never wanted me. You are just an egotistical, repulsive, deceitful, selfish, pig, and you don't deserve anything from me!"

"Oh, but he is my son. I helped create him, remember? Remember how good that was," he smirked, flicking his tongue out onto her temple and kissing her, his voice low. It made her insides shudder.

"To be honest, you were never very gratifying," she bit back, her eyes blazing in defiance.

He drove her body against the wall roughly, and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her face to look at his so that she could see the malicious look in his burning eyes. He grunted, pressing her slim form in the corner against his, his chest heaving with indignation and a sudden, unexpected desire.

"Get away from me," she growled, trying to force her way out from the corner. It was no good, she was pinned against the wall. He was too strong for her and he was determined to keep her at his mercy.

"Now, dearest, is that any way to greet your husband? I just got back, and--"

"I don't have a husband. Or, didn't you get the papers and the ring? We haven't been married for some time now, so-"

"You may have given up on us, Serena, but there is no way that you are getting out of this." His free hand ran down her neck and across her chest, stroking her breast. She struggled to escape his touch, but it was in vain that she did so, because every time she moved, he would press further into her and cut off her air. "Darling, darling, don't struggle. It will only make things worse for you. The more you struggle, the more you get hurt," he said, conceit thick in his voice. And with those words, he kneed her in her gut. She slumped over, her head against his shoulder, and gasped for breath, her eyes now becoming wide with fear.

"Darien, how long ago did I call," Amy wondered, pacing up and down, worried sick.

"It seems like a million years ago. I wish they would hurry up," he said, frantically, pacing outside the bedroom door and wearing a hole in the carpet. "She could be in serious danger. Amy, go lock yourself in the room with Joseph so that in case anything happens, you'll be safe with him."

Amy nodded and quickly walked into the next room, locking the door behind her with a grim smile.

Darien made an effort to think of something else to do other than try to ram the door down, but he could not. His mind clouded with apprehension and fear could only imagine what was going on in the next room. He was becoming increasingly suspicious that Ray was harming Serena in some way.

"Serena, can you hear me," Darien called, leaning against the door.

"You'd better stay out of this, Darien, or she gets even more suffering," Ray warned. "This is personal business."

"Darien, don't listen to him," Serena moaned. Her voice was small and weak. "I'll be alright. Just don't let him take Joseph."

Darien heard a body being thrown to the floor and a sob coming through the door. He was about to batter the door down when he heard a knock on the front door. Praying that it was the police, he ran to the door and flung it wide open. There were three policemen at the door, one had a notepad open and a pencil ready.

"We received a call concerning domestic violence and a break in. Is a Ms. Amy here," one of the officers inquired.

Darien explained the situation as quickly as possible, and led him to the bedroom door.

"They're in there. I can't tell exactly what's going on, but I've heard enough to think that he is beating her or harming her in some way."

The officer banged on the door and shouted, "Anyone in this room, unlock this door and come out with your hands above your head, or we'll come in and get you!"

"Damn," Ray swore, his eyes fixed on the door. Picking Serena up off of the floor by her hair, he began to pull her toward the concrete balcony just outside the room. Something inside his brain had snapped and he could imagine his electrodes misfiring left and right. None of his thoughts were connecting in the right places. He had nothing to look forward to after he escaped, it seemed. He would have to return home empty-handed and ruined. "Well, if I can't get the money, then you won't either," his evil grin sending a new wave of fear through Serena's heart as he turned his face toward her slowly. His eyes were shining with a strange light that she had never seen before, and hoped she would never see again. Ray dragged her over to the balcony as the police began to batter on the door again. He flung aside a large potted plant, smashing it against the wall, and overturning two chairs on his way to the edge.

Picking up her struggling body was a challenge. She scraped his arms and his face with her nails and tried to kick him anywhere she could. Her body was becoming increasingly slippery with the icy rain pouring down from all sides, and her struggling was becoming more frantic by the second.

"Let me go," she cried, attempting to rid herself of his hands.

The wind howled around them and whipped her hair into her eyes, not allowing her to anticipate his next move. He was going to have to throw her over the railing and to the concrete ground below to meet her death. Never before had he thought that things would go this far; Serena was usually very compliant with his wishes. Death was, apparently, not one she was willing to agree to.

Suddenly, shots rang out and the doorknob was shattered. It was only a matter of seconds before they were on him. With one last heave, he raised her writhing body to the edge of the railing and pushed. She clutched his shirt in her icy, wet hands and tried to push back, but to no avail. She slipped over the edge, hitting her head on the railing, and fell. Ray braced himself on the railing and pushed himself back onto the floor.

Serena reached her left hand out for the last hope of safety, the floor of the balcony. She clamped her fingers down and raised her other hand to grip the twisted, metal bars. Ray, now in a panic, stamped the heel of his shoe into her hand and tried to crush her fingers before the police grabbed him from behind and slammed him, face first, onto the ground. Serena screamed. She was losing her grip on the floor, and her head was bleeding profusely. Unconsciousness was starting to take hold, and her eyes began to close. Ray's panic-stricken face was blurry and the rain was stinging her head where she had hit it on the blunt edge of the railing.

A large, strong hand grabbed her own and began to lift her body from danger. A mop of wet, black hair was all she could make out, and a calm voice was what her heart latched on to. The voice was saying, "I've got you, dearest, I've got you." The calm voice was even closer now, and the strong hands became arms that enfolded her within their warmth. "Serena, can you hear me?" The echo of the voice resounded in her head without making any sense. Her body, limp, collapsed to the floor and into bitter unconsciousness.

"Darien, will you stop wheeling me around? I can walk on my own feet."

"But you look so cute in this wheelchair," he said, leaning over and locking the wheels. When he had learned that Serena would in no manner be permanently damaged Darien re-evaluated his decision to go down to the prison and ram Ray's head into the wall over and over again until it bled like his heart had. Then he decided against duct-taping Serena's mouth shut. Her tongue had in no manner been injured by her brush with death. She had been requesting strange things the whole time she was in the hospital, including rice with peas and tuna. He hoped it was a passing phase. Besides, Serena looked so darn adorable in the wheelchair. In fact, she looked like a little child being wheeled around in a supermarket cart. In this case, however, she was blindfolded, so that she might not see where she was going. And she wasn't wearing a child's clothing; she wore a beautiful white gown that brought out the light in her eyes and little pearl pins adorning her golden hair. Darien had some unfinished business to take care of, and he wanted it to be a surprise. Serena's next words however deflated his intent.

"Darien, I don't think I'm in the mood for tea right now…"

"How did you know where we were," he asked, rather disappointed that she had seen through his plans.

"I counted the floors."

He was moved to pieces that she had memorized everything, and he didn't want to think about how you could memorize floors in an elevator. "Well, for your information, my dear, we are not having tea," he informed her quietly and took the blindfold off, smoothing her hair as he did so. She let out a slight purr as he did so. He reminded himself to do that often.

Serena gasped. The roof had been completely transformed and was decked out in strings of lights and tinsel. There was a table and two chairs sitting in the middle of the roof with two delicate pieces of stemware adorned by a bottle of something that usually tickled her nose. Soft music was coming from a far away violin that stirred the chilly air and made her feel giddy and caused her ears to ring. A stirring in her heart and chest triggered a faint feeling within, like it was all a wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake up from. Someone familiar stood near one of the walls, but she couldn't tell who it was for the tears sparkling in her eyes. The moon was shining through the late November sky and a crown of clouds climbed to heaven. The stars were blinking and smiling down upon her upturned face. She reached her tiny hand out to touch the warmth nearest to her and Darien took her hand in his own firm grip.

"You're making my legs wobbly," she whispered in his ear, smiling. She felt so vulnerable and yet so protected with Darien near to her.

"I did that yesterday afternoon. Remember," he asked wickedly.

"Oh, I remember, silly," she said, poking him in the chest and laughing. "It was for a very different reason altogether. Next time, though, you should put some towels on the floor before you decide to throw pudding at me."

Darien chuckled and pulled her in a circle, drawing her close to him in a slow, slow, dance. With her cheek softly touching his he felt content, and he almost regretted having invited Andrew and Lita to help him out. When he opened his eyes, however, he could see Andrew drawing Lita down the stairs with a look of unmistakable intent in his eyes. Darien had given Lita a good talking-to a few days ago, and she became more than aware of Andrew's intentions. At least Darien could have some privacy now. He could smell the enticing, flowery perfume that Serena wore, and he almost felt himself going under, almost yielding to her warmth and sinking into precious memories…But he had a purpose for this plan, and he intended to see it through.

Darien's fingers curled protectively around Serena's waist, sending shivers up her spine. Her dress rustled in the still night, and Serena's heightened senses were alerted to a change in his breathing.

"What's wrong, Darien," she asked, her eyelashes softly brushing against his skin.

He smiled down at her with warm, electrifying eyes and said, "I haven't---You see, the trouble is---the trouble is," he began again, but couldn't form the proper-sounding words. When the time came to actually take the plunge, he clammed up like a frightened cat, unable to do anything but stutter. "Oh, hell. Serena, you are the most wonderful woman in the world, and I would be," he pulled away from her and got down on his knee, "so very honored and blessed," he looked up into her eyes, "if you would marry me and spend the rest of your days with me in complete and utter bliss. I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you, but yesterday, with the pudding and all…well, _that_ didn't seem to be the right time."

"You're doing it again, Darien," she said, the sparkle in her eyes not missed by his own. Her voice rang with laughter, and it caused his heart to leap with joy.

"What? What am I doing now?"

"You don't have a ring again. It's not like I'm materialistic or anything, but you seem to forget this part of a girl's dream. I'm not quite sure why, but it's the most important part." Here, she reached into a pocket on the side of her gown and held out the ring to him. She had slipped it into her pocket before he had knocked on her door earlier that evening, and it had given her courage throughout the night; he was the steady rock to which she clung.

Darien took the ring from her slim fingers and, after kissing it tenderly, he placed it for all eternity on a finger that he would caress long into the night. Serena pulled him up from his knees and kissing each finger, she held him close to her, feeling truly at peace for the first time in her life. "I think I will marry you now," she murmered, "I don't want to spend another minute without you."

"Darien," Serena asked, while they watched the sun rise, their arms wrapped snugly around each other and a long yearning echoing between them. "When were you going to kiss me? I was under the impression that you wanted to a few hours ago, and it would have fit perfectly with the dream--"

"You're not dreaming, sweetheart. I'm only making your dreams come true; forever and ever I'll make your dreams come true."

"And so we meet again, Darien Shields. You're different from what I remember," she said, her nose rubbing against his, her lips tempting him to the point of distraction. His hair brushed against her forehead, tickling her senses and sending her stomach into fits of butterflies. "I'm just so….peacefully, and wonderfully happy now that you are with me," she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

Fighting the extremely pressing urge to kiss her into oblivion, he smiled and whispered, "I love you. That has never changed, and it never will."

Serena's mouth twitched into a smile and, leaning forward, she kissed him with all the love in her heart. With hearts combined and limbs entwined, they greeted a new day and a new future filled with a love so beautiful that the passing flower petal danced and sang with joy for the wonder of it all. Love is about possibilities. Love is always something worth fighting for.

An End and a Beginning

Author's Notes: Weep. I'm such a sucker for romance, so I hope I've made your insides twist with glee. This story is nothing and everything I had hoped it would be. My plot twisted and confused me and blocked me until I had grown up. I hope I have done these characters justice, and I hope you love this story as much as I do. I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you've had fun reading it. I want to thank all of you for reading this story, and I want you to know that words can not express the gratitude I feel for your encouragement and kindness. I hope I have not let you down in the telling of the tale, and I look forward to hearing from you. Who says I need an editor? Scoff. I quite like my commas, thanks. Next up: Chapter 1 of The_ Test_; Chapter 2 of _After Shock_, and the Prologue of _Sailor Moon and: The Case of the Missing Rabbit._ See you there! Ja! Smiles all around!

December 15th--I would like to thank my sister for reading this and not laughing at me. She's a bit of a tomboy and I wasn't sure how she'd react to the violence. She liked the story, however, as well as the part about pudding, so it is because of her encouragement that this last installment has been posted. Thank you, Maura (Oops, I mean--Jack)!


End file.
